Raphael and Amy's Demise
by ATaleOfSoulsAndSwords
Summary: Amy waits, scared and useless, for her foster-father Raphael to return. But will he return? He's been gone for ages. What has he done? Is Amy in danger?


**Raphael and Amy's Demise **

The substantial castle situated in the 17th Century French Empire stood elevated with a sense of royal achievement. The trees lingered around the castle in a posh but unwelcoming manor. The aphotic sky let off wisps of evil, frozen air that curled off one my one, twisting themselves around the castle and its defences. The doors soared open with a colossal creak, and out came a young girl, perhaps of about 14. She had elegant auburn hair that was styled in a way that two delicate curls fell at the front, over the girl's angelic face. Her cheeks gleamed a rosy red, and her lips shone a glossy, healthy pink. She was wearing a gothic but stylish black dress, decorated in unique lace trimmings all around, with a black corset fastened up with a quality pink satin ribbon. Her neck was also decorated in the unique lace, but this had something extra special stitched on. An elegant, abysmal pink rose was sewn lightly over the lace, adding a sense of individuality. The girl's boots were also gothic - which half-covered the girl's lace stockings, and had the same rose lightly sewn on. This girl was a happy, healthy human being, who may soon not be...

''Oh father, where are you?'' She pondered to herself, whilst stood on the balcony overlooking the picturesque view of rolling hills with crisp, green grass delicately covered in a sheet of rain, with the still aphotic and unsettled sky, creating an uneasy balance. The sky darkened, indicating that the girl's father was returning. The girl felt relieved; then made her way back into the castle, whilst walking in the direction of the monumental library. When she arrived, she perched the herself on the oak table situated in the centre of the room. Something was different. She realised that there were books strewn all over the floor; strewn in such ways that some were in neat piles, and some were scattered with no visible correlation whatsoever. What had happened? The girl sat perched upon the oak table for the rest of the day, making no sound nor movement. The expression on the face of the reticient girl said nothing of what lay in her broken and lonely heart.

The next morning the girl awoke, still half laid on the table and half laid on the floor. Her complexion appeared whiter and she had a strange aura about her. Suddenly, the girl screamed out in immense pain. Her once blue eyes quickly turned to a deep red and her skin grew ever more pale. The door to the library flew open with incredible force.

'Amy, I'm back' a man with a masculine and relieved tone announced. The girl, Amy, looked up and realised who it was. 'Oh father, Raphael! You're back!' She cried. 'Of course I'm back! I could never leave you'. 'I feel funny father, I don't feel right, I don't feel...human.' 'Amy, come here, I shall explain'. Amy approached Raphael, gripped onto his hand and they both left the building. They stood outside of the mammoth castle before them, and sat comfortably, so Raphael could explain the situation.

'Amy, you remember the legends about the Azure Knight, Nightmare don't you?' Amy responded, 'yes'. 'I went because we were in danger. I want this world to belong to you and I only; nobody else Amy, just us. The Azure Knight approached me in the Labyrinth of Darkness, just a few miles from here. He found out that I wanted to destroy everybody, including him, and he knew I wanted his evil power. It resulted in a decisive battle, and I won, but only just. I grabbed the sword, Soul Edge, from the ground and a quick surge of hot, evil power radiated through my body, as if I was a material allowing conduction. I couldn't stop it. It smashed into a million pieces, it all went wrong. That's why you feel different, because we have both been affected by the evil power. I'm so sorry. We must go now, and create our own world'. 'Amy looked very confused but perplexed on the idea.

The pair fleed, leaving all their belongings behind. All of them except one...

A live fragment of Soul Edge.

To be continued...


End file.
